It is found that the conventional air filter can only be used to purify the air and has no any other functions. Further, the appearance of such air filter may destroy the elegance of a place.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined decorative flower pot and air filter which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.